Home for the Holidays
by Uncle Charlie
Summary: Part four of the Becoming Human series. Sapphire is about to give birth and Steel couldn't be more annoyed.


Steel paced the corridor and tried to keep his mind from racing. The events of the past few months had been nothing less than universe-shattering to him.

He'd accepted, if not quite agreed, with Their decision to make them human, by way of punishment, to bend a belligerent and questioning Steel to Their will. He'd learned that as a human he was poorly equipped to handle life.

Yet there had been a moment, when he and Sapphire had had sex, everything seemed absolutely the way it was supposed to be.

Then came weeks of separation from Sapphire and confusion as to why she was being kept cloistered from him. They partnered Steel with one agent after another until Steel had finally had enough and threw off his harness.

To see Sapphire pregnant was a startling sight in itself. He'd just assumed reproduction was handled in another way and someplace else. Elements weren't allowed to reproduce. Certainly, they were encouraged to have sex as a way of strengthening their bonds, but a child? That was… just not done.

That it was his child was even more of a shock. He and Sapphire were not compatible… not as Elements, but apparently as humans, they'd proven very much so.

Steel watched Sapphire's midsection get larger and larger as the weeks went on until he was certain she would burst.

"Are you in pain?" He sat quietly and watched her move carefully from the sink to the bed.

"It would, I suppose, depend upon your definition of pain." She sat slowly, legs splayed as she lowered herself. "My legs and back hurt. I have constant indigestion and frequently need to urinate. My feet are swollen; I think I'm developing varicose veins. I feel as attractive as a…" She paused and placed a hand on her distended abdomen stomach and sighed. "As something not very attractive. I can't believe humans do this more than once."

Steel rose and moved to her side. "I think you look fine, Sapphire. You seem content… I think, the term is glowing."

"It's the heartburn." She tried for a smile, then winced.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been having sharp pains every so often."

"Sapphire?" Steel felt something he'd not often felt, a clutching fear squeezing his heart.

"I think… I think you need to talk with Them, Steel."

Within what seemed a breath, they were standing outside a hospital and there was a third Element with them. She was dressed in stunning green.

"Emerald?" Sapphire asked, then gasped.

"I'm here as your human/Element liaison."

"I don't need help," Steel snapped as he picked up Sapphire and began to walk towards the entrance.

"Tell me, Steel, what is your wife's birth date? Or country of origin? Her maiden name? Insurance?"

"What are you babbling about?" The door slid open at their approach.

"These are the things humans want to know, Steel. I will deal with such things while you stay with Sapphire."

"Oh… well, of course, I will stay with Sapphire."

Emerald looked around and locked eyes with the receptionist. "Please help, my sister is in labor."

Instantly, they were surrounded by people and Sapphire was being taken away from him and placed in a wheelchair.

"Are you the father?"

"Of course not." Steel snapped. "I'm too young to be her father."

"Yes," Sapphire said with a weary smile. "He is the father and he has no sense of humor."

"This should be a real treat for all of us then."

"A treat? No, it's a birth."

"It's all right, Steel."

"Okay, Mrs... Steel?"

"That will do." Sapphire sat forward as a cramp got the better of her.

"Let's get you upstairs and ready." The orderly started to wheel Sapphire away and Steel followed. "Whoa, you need to check with registration."

"My… sister-in-law is taking care of it," Steel said, looking over at Emerald. She waved goodbye and turned back to the clipboard she held.

"Okay, then follow me, but don't get in the way. Who is your OB-GYN?"

"Who? What?"

"Uh, Dr. Millhouse," Sapphire said, letting her head flop back and breathing rapidly as she'd been taught.

"Okay, we will give him a call."

"Sapphire, who is Dr. Millhouse?" Steel whispered as the man turned.

"The human doctor I've been seeing."

"Oh."

"Sir, if you'll just wait outside for a few minutes." A nurse started to escort him from the room.

"No, I…"

"I'll be fine, Steel."

Steel watched the needle spike up and down. "You have an odd sense of fine, Sapphire." He looked back at his partner and concern wrinkled his face.

She was sweating and in obvious distress. She fell back upon the pillows with a sigh. "Fine is relative, Steel."

"I would agree. Should I get a doctor?"

"No, the contractions are growing in intensity."

"No one should have to go through this for reproduction." He was angry that They were putting Sapphire through this. "Not as a human. Elemental births are different. You know that…"

"I… DON"T…CARE!' Sapphire shouted as another labor contraction engulfed her.

"Sapphire, you don't need to…"

"GET BENT," she shouted. "This is all your fault!"

A nurse entered and escorted Steel to the corridor. "Why don't you get some fresh air, Mr. Steel? Your wife is entering the most painful part of her contractions now and she's not going to be a member of your fan club for a while."

"My… fan club?" He looked as his hand was taken by Emerald's.

"Come on, let's get some coffee."

"I don't drink coffee," Steel muttered as he permitted her to lead him away.

"I know, but they are trying to give Sapphire a little space of her own to allow her to deal with the pain. Giving birth isn't easy."

"I hate that They are putting her through this. I hate the child for causing her such pain."

"No, you don't." Emerald sat in the maternity waiting room and looked out the window. It was bleak and angry looking outside. December had yet to deliver its worst blow, but it was soon coming.

"Yes, I do. The mere thought of us having a child, it's preposterous. We aren't equipped to handle such things."

"They must think otherwise. It's a great privilege that you are experiencing."

"Tell that to Sapphire."

A nurse appeared and smiled. "Mr. Steel, it's time."

"Time? Time for what?"

"Time for you to meet your child."

Rather than argue, Steel followed her and permitted her to put the green gown on him, then the gloves and the booties, but he balked at the cap.

"I would prefer not."

"As would we all, but rules are rules." Steel looked past her and saw Sapphire, draped with sheets, her face screwed up in pain.

"Very well, but quickly."

"Steel?" Sapphire looked so grateful as he took his place beside her.

"I'm here, Sapphire." He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, then he nearly winced as she gripped his hand. "Use my strength, Sapphire." He closed his eyes and reached out mentally to her.

The blast of red hot pain almost made him break contact, but if she could tolerate it, so could he. Then abruptly it was gone and a flood of relief took its place.

There was excited chatter and the wail of a child.

"There you go, Mrs. Steel." The doctor held a blood smeared baby up for them to see. "You have a little girl."

"Wonderful." Steel was less than enthusiastic. He was more worried about Sapphire. He stroked her face gently. "How are you?"

"Tired," Sapphire muttered. "Relieved. Happy."

"Here you go." One of the nurses carried a pink wrapped bundle over to her and Sapphire smiled. The nurse patted her shoulder. "Two minutes past midnight. You have a Christmas baby. Congratulations. "

"She has your eyes, Steel."

"Great. We have the child. When do we leave?" Steel looked over at the exit, ready to be rid of this place, exchanging it for the calm and quiet of their world. He looked back and nearly jumped as the child was placed in his arms. He scowled and started to hand the baby back when a tiny hand found one of his fingers and wrapped around it. "Oh." Steel looked at those tiny, perfectly formed fingers grasping his and suddenly he never wanted them to let go. "Sapphire, she looks just like you."

Sapphire smiled at the look of wonder that had transfixed her partner's face. "Happy Christmas, Steel," she murmured sleepily, but the man was too busy looking into the eyes of his little daughter to hear anything but her happy coos and his contented sighs.


End file.
